TF2: The Killer
by El Ricon de Ambar
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a las filas de Redmond, llegase una mercenaria de alto rango que incluso a trabajado para la Casa Blanca pero con un "pequeño" problema de sadismo extremo contra los criminales? ¿Por que solo al equipo rojo? ¿Lograrán sobrevivir? ¿Por qué Scout se comporta raro al lado de Sniper? ¡Basta de preguntas! Pasen y lean (aviso de gore y posible contenido de grado M)


**CAPÍTULO 0 (ABURRIDO… PERO NO PARA LLEGAR A ESTO)**

Si bien la vida del mercenario no es algo que uno consideraría como aburrida… entonces es que no conociste a Scout.

O RED Scout para ser más exactos. El BLUE había muerto a manos de Heavy como hace dos minutos tras una no muy tediosa batalla.

El equipo de mercenarios RED había logrado una aplastante victoria contra sus clones azules a base de estrategia la cual consistía en matar a todo tipo azul que viesen, sencillo pero en este caso efectivo.

Bueno, a lo que vamos. Los de rojo volvieron a la cámara del respawn con Soldier haciendo gala de sus disparatados como exageradamente subidos de tono discursos de victoria, siendo el único que lo escuchaba Demoman cerveza de la victoria en mano. El resto lo celebraba a su manera: Pyro daba trotes y palmaditas de alegría, sintiéndose orgulloso de los maravillosos momentos con los querubines azules que reían a su paso (cuando en realidad eran los de azul gritando del horror por tal técnicamente normal pero nunca despasada cruel muerte) mientras que Engineer caminaba a su lado contagiado por la alegría de su joven amigo. Medic y Heavy carcajeaban al recordar la humillante muerte del Scout del otro equipo y sus grititos de mujer que sorprenden en el baño justo antes de matarla, irónicamente fue algo parecido solo que 1. Scout no es una mujer (a no ser… ok no ;9) 2. No estaba en pelota picada y 3. No había ducha. Spy y Sniper eran un poco más tranquilos en cuanto a su euforia, se conformaban con saber que había bien su trabajo y que se les pagaría lo que se les debe.

Solo había algo que no cuadraba en la ecuación… o más bien alguien. Yep, el Scout, el normalmente sobrehablador y egocéntrico joven estaba completamente en silencio y mirando al suelo con cara de desdén, cosa extraña en él cuando en estos momentos estaría alardeando sobre lo genial que estuvo en comparación con todos (porque en este caso lo hizo realmente bien, pero nunca se lo admitirían).

Tal comportamiento tan fuera de personaje no pasó inadvertido por el espía y el francotirador, pero decidieron que sería mejor una conversación a solas con el Scout.

Luego de que todos dejaran sus armas en sus respectivos lugares, todos se fueron a descansar menos Scout que se quedó sentado en la banca. Antes de irse, Pyro le preguntó si estaba bien a lo que respondió con un "solamente quiero estar un rato solo". El pirománico se fue no del todo convencido de la sala dejando al rubio completamente solo con sus pensamientos.

 **(P.O.V. Scout)**

Miré a Pyro irse, no sin antes lanzarme un último vistazo desde la puerta. Cuando se largó solté un suspiro largo.

-"¿Pero qué me pasa?"- me pregunté. Y sinceramente tenía una vaga idea… y es que últimamente me parece que todo es una absoluta mierda. Hay dos buenas razones:

1ª Razón: hace como dos o tres semanas, la verdad no lo sé y me importa un rábano, es que he visto todo esto demasiado tedioso. Siempre es lo mismo: despertamos, con suerte desayunamos (sea por un desayuno nada decente sea por que discutimos hasta que no hay tiempo para una simple tostado cruda), batallamos con esas mierdas de clones nuestros o dobles azules, ganamos o perdemos (ojo, que eso nos cuesta el puto sueldo) y luego hacemos el vago hasta la hora de cenar donde una vez más, hay que rezar a toda entidad divina para que en el sorteo salga alguien que sepa cocinar (que no son muchos la verdad). No hay cambios muy notorios, con suerte viene Merasmus y nos ajetrea la tarde. Y los días libres oh los días libres, son lo mismo de antes solo que sin combatir. En resumen, con todo es igual y parece que nada va a cambiar.

Incluso vi aburrido el intentar ligar con Miss Pauling, a lo que solo les dije cuando me preguntaron por qué no lo hacía más "Meh, ya me canse de intentarlo" lo cual es verdad. Lo intenté prácticamente todo, incluso le pedí al franchute ese para que me ayudase; pero na'.

2ª Razón y probablemente la que más me trae de cabeza: es que me he enamorado. ¿A qué suena bonito? Pues no, no lo es ni por asomo. En un principio creí que solo que estaba solamente atraído y nada más, que gran equivocación. Y no se parece en nada a lo que sentía por Miss Pauling, es como un millón de mariposas en mi estómago, el corazón me va a mil por hora mucho más que cuando corro a mi límite de velocidad, si estoy con él me callo por vergüenza y mi cara se siente más caliente que las llamas de Pyro.

Hablando de él, normalmente hablaría de esto con él o con Engineer o incluso Medic (lo encuentro como un padre para mí, pero chitón). Pero el maldito orgullo y el miedo a que me rechacen al saber que me gusta… **ÉL**. Nononononono, no deben saberlo, nunca, jamás, nunca jamás, jamás de los jamases. Jaysus, pero si no soy gay (o eso creo) ES QUE HASTA TENGO FANTASÍAS POR LO NOCHE. Empecé a patalear como si tuviera cinco años tumbando en la banca agarrándome los pelos tan fuertemente que por un momento creí que me los arrancaría de cuajo. Gritaba a todo pulmón pero parecía que nadie me oía (tengo que agradecerle a Pyro que cerrase la puerta). Al terminar con mi griterío empecé a llenar mis pulmones del tan preciado aire que necesitaba.

-Puta vida-dije con mis manos sobre mi cara para impedir que la luz me diera directamente a los ojos.

Solo pido que algo nuevo pase, es tal mi aburrimiento que resulta asfixiante. Es como estar atrapado en un bucle temporal de esos. Es asqueroso. Es tortuoso. Es… aburrido.

 **(FIN P.O.V. Scout)**

El rubio se quedó tumbado por largo rato, incluso cuando oyó unos pasos haciendo eco por los pasillos vacios no se inmutó ni un pelo. Siguió en la misma posición a pesar de sentir una presencia justo a su lado y cuando esta se sentó en la banca, tampoco dijo nada pero sí se empezó a molestar al cabo de un rato cuando esa persona no se apartó de su lado, es más parecía que es arrimaba, y eso le tocaba los pies.

-"¿Pero es que uno no puede tener su momento de depresión en paz? Joder"-pensó Scout con venas en la frente. Molesto, se sentó dispuesto a echar a patadas a ese…-"La virgen. De todas las personas, tenía que ser… **ÉL** "

-¿Qué hay kiddo'?-preguntó Sniper con una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos clavados en los azules de Scout, haciendo que el carmín se le subiera a las mejillas.

Con su característica velocidad, el más joven se sentó y ocultó su superrojo rostro de la mirada penetrante del australiano para luego preguntarle un tanto cortante como avergonzado que era lo que quería.

-¿Y esa actitud? Ni que te hubiesen pateado el culo de lo lindo-dijo el mayor un tanto divertido por la actitud de su compañero. Pero luego su expresión cambió a una seria- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Últimamente estás de morros por ningún motivo. Enserio, ¿qué te ocurre Scout?-preguntó, pero su tono fue mucha más suave y denotaba preocupación, lo que hizo que el corazón del bostoniano se estremeciera por la alegría de que se preocupase por él pero también por la culpa.

-"Shit, shit, shit. ¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento?"- lo miró de reojo y dio un largo suspiro-Como se te ocurra reírte te parto la cara.

El rubio se sentó de manera que quedó mirando a Sniper y este hizo lo mismo. Hubo un silencio casi eterno en el que Scout no dejaba de reprocharse mentalmente su decisión. Al final se decidió de una vez.

-Digamos que… últimamente… lo encuentro todo demasiado monótono. Siempre es lo mismo: despertar, "desayunar", combatir, morir, revivir, ganar o perder, holgazanear, "cenar" y dormir; ¿para qué? Para hacer lo mismo al día siguiente. Es… jodidamente asfixiante, ¿entiendes? Y el veros bien con eso me hace sentir más encerrado en esta absurda monotonía. Es como… como… uno de estos… que parece que vives lo mismo un día tras otro… ehm…

-¿Deja vù?

-¡SÍ! Como uno de esos. Dios es… -paró en seco, para mirar un momento a su compañero. Y vaya si había estado escuchando, se notaba a leguas por la cara de incredulidad que le estaba dando. Ahí fue cuando Scout se dio cuenta que su mal hábito de hablar de más de lo que debiera o quisiera, le había dado en los morros pero bien. Volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes, pero esta vez un poco menos que antes, en cierto modo haber soltado tono le había venido genial, se sentía más ligero y tranquilo- Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

 **(P.O.V. Sniper)**

Aclaremos algo, nunca me he quejado de la monotonía, incluso veo algo divertido en ella. Siempre estás con la tranquilidad de saber que todo seguirá igual y sin sobresaltos hasta que llegue el día del cambio y si llega ese día lo aceptaré hasta que la novedad se convierta en costumbre.

Pero estaba claro que mi compañero aquí de cuerpo presente no tenía esa clase de mentalidad. No, él es demasiado joven aún; lo que quiere son emociones nuevas cada día, si algo se rompe se tira y se reemplaza. La mente de un joven va más rápido y es impaciente. Bien Pyro también se ha quejado más de una vez por que nada cambia, aunque él lo sobrelleva, por lo que nunca me di cuenta de lo importantes que son los cambios.

Y hoy me culpo por no haberlo hecho antes, ver la mirada triste en alguien que siempre está sonriendo y siendo optimista es algo que te rompe el corazón, y por muy profesional que sea yo también tengo uno.

Miro al chico que tengo delante. Siempre me he preguntado por qué Miss Pauling le rechazaba tanto…

 **(FIN P.O.V. Sniper)**

-¡Hey despierta!-gritó Scout molesto al ver que no le contestaba, sin mencionar que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente lo cual le ponía nervioso (A/N: Vamos que se la comía con la mirada /v/)Así que hizo lo más sensato: Pegarle un mamporro en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-siseó con algo de dolor volviendo de su ensoñación-¿A que ha venido eso?-preguntó mientras se sobaba la cabeza pasando la mano por debajo de su característico sombrero.

-Por no contestarme y encima soñar despierto mientras te hablo-contestó haciendo un puchero adorable a los ojos del francotirador-Por cierto, ¿con que soñabas?-para cuando el mayor se quiso dar cuenta tenía al rubio a centímetros de su rostro con ojos curiosos y brillantes haciendo que apartase la vista para ocultar su rostro que portaba un pequeño rosa.

-Eso no de tu incumbencia-las palabras fueron cortantes y claras, pero luego se sintió un poco mal cuando el rubio soltó un "oh" un tanto triste y desilusionado-En cuanto a tu pregunta…

-¿Um?

-Bien no soy quien para quejarse de la monotonía. Mi trabajo incluso depende de la monotonía de gente-Scout lo sabía, una de las consecuencias de enamorarte de alguien es que no puedes evitar fijarte en todo lo que hace- Pero… te tengo que dar la razón. Este lugar necesita un cambio o acabaremos como cuando tuvimos tanto dinero que ya ni sabíamos que hacer con él (*)

El recuerdo hizo reír al ojiazul para agrado del pelinegro.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que por poco morimos porque Pyro echó demasiado al fuego-recordó con cierto cariño la memoria.

-Y créeme, más de uno se ha quejado. Spy por ejemplo-eso no sorprendió a Scout en lo más mínimo. "¿Cuándo no se había quejado el señor?" era la pregunta que le pasó por la cabeza, solo que no la decía por si el francés estaba rondando por ahí- Y también Pyro, e incluso Engineer.

-What?-Eso ya no se lo creía tanto-A ver, he visto a esos dos quejarse alguna vez. ¿Pero del trabajo? No enserio, júrame que no te estás quedando conmigo.

-Es enserio-aseguró, divertido por la reacción del bostoniano-Así que no pienses tanto en ello, y más cuando has hecho un trabajo como el de hoy.

-Por supuesto. ¿Es que acaso lo dudas?-preguntó altareno el menor. Ese era el Scout que conocía y quería.

Siguieron hablando mientras salían de las taquillas de cómo les fue en el campo de batalla hoy (mayormente el rubio porque en el caso del pelinegro era más de lo mismo). Pero justo antes de entrar en la sala de estar donde estaban los demás descansando, Scout se paró a lo que el mayor lo miró interrogante.

-G-Gracias Snipes, por…escucharme-dijo sonrojado por todo lo alto y una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera que por poco hizo que el más alto le diera un paro cardíaco. Verlo así de dulce, tan tímido, tan inocente… por poco y lo besa ahí mismo. Pero en lugar de eso, se calmó a sí mismo y le revolvió los pelos por encima de la gorra.

-No hay de que bramby-y entró en la sala seguido de un semi sonrojado Scout.

Al entrar esperaban a Demoman tener una competencia para ver quien bebía más hasta echar la primera papilla contra Soldier o Heavy en la cocina adyacente a la sala de estar donde solo había un sofá de tres plazas y una tele enorme (era lo único de lujo que se pudieron comprar con permiso de la Administradora) donde generalmente estarían Pyro y Spy, el primero viendo el canal infantil y el segundo leyendo lo que sea.

Pero no había naiden.

-Vale, esto… ya da miedo-dijo Scout sorprendido de la falta absoluta de gente vagueando a estas alturas de la vida.

-Bueno, al menos ha habido un cambio-y Sniper estaba igual de extrañado.

Hubo un silencio intenso entre los dos, cuando se oyó a alguien gritar.

-¡SCOUT! ¡SNIPER!

Para quien no sea parte del equipo esa voz sería equivalente a la de un espíritu enviado por Merasmus para atrapar a los nombrados y llevarlos a una tortura de mil y un demonios. Pero no era otro que:

-¡Pyro! ¡Estamos en la sala de estar!-gritó el rubio a su mejor amigo.

El chico más bajito entró en la estancia y sin su máscara, haciendo gala de un cabello del color del fuego rebelde y de aspecto suave, unos ojos hermosos ambarinos y de la piel blanca de su rostro con pecas atravesando el puente de la nariz y una lengua de fuego en la mejilla derecha. Aquí, para sorpresa de muchos es solo un chico de 21 años, y es el más joven de la base.

El día en que mostró su rostro (con un poco de ayuda de Scout) fue como una revelación, y al principio les costó acostumbrase a su rostro menos a Scout, Medic y Engineer (los únicos que lo vieron en un principio sin máscara).

-Por fin, llevó buscándoos por toda la base-dijo un tanto cansado el pirománico- Miss Pauling ha venido y nos quiere a todos en la sala de audiovisuales.

-¿Y para que ha venido?-preguntó Sniper un tanto molesto por la presencia de la mano derecha de la proclamada por absoluta mayoría "Arpía".

-¡Vamos a tener a alguien nuevo!-anunció cantarín el pelirojo.

-¡¿Y a qué esperamos?!-Y como si se hubiera tomado un litro de BONK!, agarró a ambos y se los llevó a la sala indicada, que no era más que otro sofá de segunda mano (o sea, estaba esho un agco) y una tele de la era catapún. Miss Pauling estaba de pie, tapeando el pie denotando prisa por comenzar.

-Org, ya era hora, tengo que terminar rápido con esto-dijo notablemente estresada, y su cara lo remarcaba. En sus ojos había bolsas del cansancio y estas tenían más bolsas.

-¿De qué va el asunto, Miss Pauling?-preguntó Spy cortésmente, sabiendo la cantidad de presión a la que está sometida la mujer del vestido morado todos los días.

Hasta que todos estuvieron sentados no habló.

-Uf, bien… como ya os habrá comunicado Pyro, vamos a recibir a un nuevo mercenario en nuestras filas. Quizá os preguntéis porque no están los de BLU-Y era cierto. La falta de sus enemigos azules en estas reuniones era como si Soldier dijera algo con sentido por una vez-El motivo es… que este nuevo recluta es como un regalo por vuestra racha de victorias en el último mes. La Administradora ha logrado contratar a uno de los mercenarios top para trabajar con Redmond.

Los mercenarios se miraron incrédulos. Los más jóvenes no lo entendían del todo, pero si era un mercenario top debía ser realmente bueno, quizá incluso les enseñe trucos nuevos; ante tal visón ambos se miraron emocionados. En cambio los más veteranos interpretaban esto como que iban a traer a un sicópata al que solo se le podía pagar con sangre y muertes diarias, no una muy buena visión que digamos.

-Este mercenario nos ha pedido que aceptaría siempre que no os dijéramos nada sobre él-la sorpresa aumentó. Normalmente daban una ficha técnica con lo básico-Al parecer quiere hacerlo cara a cara, no le gusta el método de que una tercera persona hable sobre él sin saber con exactitud lo que en realidad hace; según lo que nos ha informado.

-¿Está usted diciéndonos que este nuevo mercenario… quiere mantener el anonimato hasta llegar y luego soltárnoslo todo a la cara?-preguntó Demoman completamente extrañado por tal metodología.

-Yep, de todas formas es alguien de buen carácter así que no os preocupéis sobre su comportamiento. En cambio… yo me preocuparía por los de BLU.

Dicho esto encendió la tele que apenas tenía color y lo primero que se vio fue a una persona sentada en una silla sangrando por varios lugares en un lugar oscuro, balbuceando cosas que parecían súplicas inútiles. De fondo había una melodía de caja de música que mezclaba un marcha militar con una nana de para dormir, dando un efecto tétrico.

La pantalla cambió por un fondo blanco con un texto hecho a base de trozos de recortes de distintas letras que decía:

" _Cuando una ley es injusta, lo correcto es desobedecer"_

 _-Mahatma Gandhi._

Vuelve al primer escenario, pero al fondo se puede ver un sombra un poco a la izquierda y en una mano… llevaba un cuchillo de considerable tamaño, con el que jugaba habilidosamente.

La sombra ando para ponerse detrás del hombre. El hombre temblaba de miedo y los ojos vendados no ocultaban las lágrimas de puro horror mezcladas con la sangre. La sombra puso una mano enguantada en cuero negro en su cuello de forma delicada, levantó el cuchillo y… la imagen se cortó pasando a otro texto con las mismas características pero más largo, pero eso no acalló el sonido del metal atravesando la carne y los gritos de dolor.

 _Este hombre cometió varios de los peores crímenes que existen sobre la faz de la tierra._

 _Le absolvieron de todo cargo._

 _Yo no haré lo mismo._

 _¿Para qué estamos los buenos ciudadanos? Jeje_

 _Os diré mi nombre._

 _Es el nombre de una medicina._

 _¿Respuesta?_

Cambio de escena… ojalá no hubiera cambiado.

El hombre tenía los órganos expuestos. Un médico y cualquier persona se darían cuenta de que les faltaban trozos. Era como si se los hubieran comido. No había venda, no había ojos. La cabeza había sido cortada con precisión y una mitad del cerebro, el izquierdo para ser exactos el izquierdo, desapareció. Y la expresión facial era algo indescriptible.

La sombra estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas delante del cuerpo dando la espalda a la cámara. Giró la cabeza, para enseñar una máscara de teatro con la mitad derecha blanca de la comedia y la otra negra de la tragedia, ojos y boca rojos y una estrella de David en el centro de la frente. Todos se preguntaban su expresión facial, pero luego su atención se fijó en su mano derecha, la cual levantó para dar un saludo amistoso.

 _Hola_

 _Soy_ _ **PAINKILLER**_

 _Pero a partir dentro de_ _tres_ _días,_ _tres_ _horas,_ _tres_ _minutos y_ _TRES_ _segundos…_

 _Seré_ _ **KILLER**_

 _Je ironías_

 _Yaneeeeeee~_

El texto se desvaneció y la escena se transformó en el campo de batalla más sangriento de sus carreras. Era un almacén de los de los puertos. Vísceras, sangre, huesos por todas partes e incluso colgando del techo había órganos como intestinos y espinas dorsales. La luz de la salida haciendo la sombra del futuro Killer más grande e imponente. Sus pisadas marcadas en sangre.

El texto apareció una vez más. No… no era un texto. Era el escenario anterior pero la pared estaba iluminada por la luz de la salida y escrita en sangre y en grande estaba escrita la corta pero horrible frase.

 _ **I SEE YOU~**_

La luz se desvaneció y con ello el video también.

Bien el único que disfrutó con el video fue Pyro, a veces ser esquizofrénico tenía sus ventajas. El resto no se atrevió a decirle nada, o mejor dicho no podían no después de eso. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Pauling se había volatilizado.

-"Cuando dije que estaba aburrido… ¡NO ERA PARA LLEGAR A ESTO!"-pensó un asustado Scout, que inconscientemente agarró la mano de Sniper con fuerza, en un intento de sentirse a salvo. La fuerza del agarra aumentó.


End file.
